


Day 1: First

by LyreSince



Series: Aokaga Month 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokaga Month 2018, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreSince/pseuds/LyreSince
Summary: [Aokaga Month 2018] Kagami belajar beberapa hal dari orang yang pertama kali mengalahkannya habis-habisan.





	Day 1: First

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Aokaga Month 2018, setiap prompt akan menjadi judul dari fic ini.

Impresi pertama Kagami berhiaskan rasa iri terhadap kemahiran yang secara tidak adilnya dimiliki. Seseorang di dunia nyata tidak boleh terlalu diberkahi. Tetapi Kagami harus menelan fakta itu walau masih setengah percaya. Melihat betapa biasnya orang-orang di komunitas Basket SMA dengan mengelu-elukan Kiseki no Sedai. Mendengar cerita dari Kuroko—dengan menyebalkannya—Kiseki no Sedai bukan hanya jago dalam apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi memiliki kepribadian yang sangat percaya diri. Sifat percaya diri itu sangat mentah dan langka di kalangan ABG yang masih galau dan bingung mencari jati diri sehingga kehebatan mereka seperti sebuah Pandora.

Tetapi jika seseorang yang hebat jatuh menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan, Kagami akan menjadi orang yang biasa saja, terima kasih!

Sayangnya, Kagami tidak benar-benar percaya seperti itu. Ia tidak begitu hidup mengikuti namanya... tetapi _Ego Besar_ bisa saja menjadi nama aliasnya jika ia menjadi seorang antagonis di sebuah cerita. Kagami tidak tahu apa ia tidak empatik terhadap pemain lain yang amatir, tetapi entah mengapa ia masih tetap merebut posisi Kiseki no Sedai. Ia masih ingin menjadi orang yang nomor satu dalam Basket di Jepang.

Saat Aomine berhasil melewatinya—begitu juga dengan gelombang panik dan lelah yang memintanya untuk tetap diam terduduk—Kagami merasakan kekalahan terlalu pahit. Sejenak, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan orang sekitarnya. Bahkan saat ia tertangkap mencederai kaki sehatnya dan Riko menggantinya. Dibalik handuk yang menudung, kepala Kagami panas dan tak berhenti berpikir. Apa yang salah? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu cepat? Ini semua salah kakinya. Bukan, permainannnya saja yang kurang. Ia ingin meraung kesal mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Melihat Aomine membusungkan dada di depan mereka. Ia mendengar Kuroko tersengal di sampingnya.

“Menyedihkan,” Aomine berkata pada Kuroko, “Permainanmu tidak berubah. Akashi benar, kamu tidak berkembang sama sekali semenjak SMP.” Iris biru Aomine mengkeruh dan alisnya bertaut menerima kekecewaan.

“Artinya, Tetsu, permainanmu tidak bisa mengalahkanku,” suaranya tajam dan ekspresinya berubah keras.

 

* * *

 

Taiga menangkis _pass_ lawannya dan mencolong bola, melaju ke ring dan membanting sebuah _dunk_ yang memuaskan.

Satu siul dari Alex dan semuanya bubar dari lapangan, meraih botol minum masing-masing. Taiga mendekati mentornya yang menyerahkan botolnya dan menepuk pundaknya. “ _Good job, kiddo.”_

“ _Pacing_ -mu lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mau selesai saja hari ini?”

Taiga menyeka philtrumnya dan menggeleng. Tetapi ia duduk menghempas dan meregangkan tubuhnya di _bleacher_ penonton. Matahari siang membuatnya mengguling ke samping sementara Alex duduk di sampingnya, memangku dagu. “Masih belum, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai hanya dengan ini. Ah, apa aku harus meminta clip-clip dari pelatih untuk dikirim lewat e-mail? Mungkin dengan itu—“

“Mungkin dengan itu kau akan lebih pusing karena kau terlalu takut mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari yang kau persiapkan,” Alex memotongnya dan Taiga menoleh dengan cemberut. “Kau biasanya lebih diam dari Tatsuya. Apa kau benar-benar sekhawatir itu saat melawan mereka?”

Kagami menegakkan punggungnya, ia tidak mau dianggap khawatir. Mereka _hanya_ Kiseki no Sedai. Hanya saja kekalahan kali ini beda. Atau mungkin ia mulai mempunyai motivasi baru. Sesuatu yang membuat Kagami berpikir, kadang, disela tubuh nyerinya mulai dingin karena angin malam dan kantuk mengekor.

“Aomine itu seperti apa, Taiga?”

Taiga menggedik bahu dan mengkerut alis bingung, “menyebalkan…” apa lagi? “ia adalah orang pertama yang aku rasa tidak bisa aku toleran?? _Terbrengsek_ yang pernah aku temui, bahkan Logan lebih baik darinya—er, tapi mungkin Aomine tidak homofobik dan rasis—tapi dia mengatakan hal-hal pada Kuroko yang membuatku berpikir sebaliknya.”

Alex mendengung, “hmmm, menarik. Apa dia benar tidak mau bermain tim? Aku tahu atitud itu tapi mendengar taktik itu bekerja artinya dia sangat bagus, dong.”

“ _Sangat,_ ” erang Kagami dengan suara kecil, diikuti tawa Alex. “Aku sangat bingung apa ini adil jika seseorang sehebat dia harus sangat menyebalkan. Dan-dan—aku tidak mau menerima dengan sikap seperti itu ia berhak mendapatkan kemenangan. Bukannya ia pernah dalam satu tim? Bukankah tim itu—tim terbaik saat mereka SMP, bahkan di seluruh Jepang—mengajarkannya untuk tidak seperti itu?”

“Apa kau mulai ragu untuk bekerja sama dengan pasanganmu itu?”

“Kuroko?” Taiga terperangah, “enggak, lah!” Alex memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke Taiga. “Aku tidak akan mengambil jalur yang sama dengan Ahomine. Bukan menang namanya jika kau tidak bisa merasakannya.”

Alex bersiul. “Oh! Bukannya kalian satu penginapan minggu lalu?”

Taiga melirik dibalik poninya yang memanjang. “Ah, ya… sehari sebelum aku balik. Bahkan… aku bertemu dengannya malam saat dijemput taksi,” Taiga mengusap poninya yang basah, “ia tengah bermain basket di parkiran. Sendirian.”

Taiga menelengkan kepala seperti itu sesuatu yang lucu, “Em… enggak. Kenapa harus?” Ia membuang muka saat Alex hanya terdiam. “Menurutku, itu masalahnya. Ia tidak bersikap seperti semena-mena karena ia tidak peduli. Tetapi ia melawan apa yang ia dapatkan? Dan setiap ia melawan, ia merusak apa yang ia buat dengan orang lain. Bukan dia yang seharusnya kecewa terhadap orang lain, tetapi orang lain terhadap dirinya. Apa itu masuk akal?”

Alex menaikkan satu alis dan wajahnya melemas netral. “Masuk akal saja. Hanya saja… apa ini lebih dari basket, Taiga?” Iris tosca-nya membacanya sampai ia kembali membuang muka.

Taiga terkekeh garing, “semua di hidupku berhubungan dengan basket.”

Alex menyesuaikan duduknya dan akhirnya berkata, “Kalau bertemu dia, kau seharusnya menyapa.”

Taiga mengerutkan hidungnya saat Alex tertawa sembari memberinya tatapan skandal. Sebelum Taiga bertanya, seseorang memanggil Alex untuk pamit. Taiga mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk. Air ion yang ia minum seakan terlalu asam. Dia ingin kembali bermain.

“Dia orang yang unik, mungkin jika kau berteman dengannya kau tahu kelemahan dia.”

Taiga bangkit dan menggeleng, walau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. “Lucu, Alex. Bukan seperti itu caranya. Aku akan mengalahkannya dengan sekuat tenaga.”

Alex melempar basket yang berserak di dekat kakinya dan Taiga menangkapnya. “

Permainan selanjutnya Alex ingin melatih lompatannya, membuatnya bermian tanpa lawan. Saat ia mengencangkan kuda-kudanya, Alex berseru: “apa artinya kau sudah punya objektif baru, Taiga?”

Taiga mengedip tetapi akhirnya mengangguk. Menatap lurus ke ring dan menghela napas dalam, “ya. Aku masih tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi aku harus melakukan segala cara untuk tim.”

Saat Taiga melompat, ia mengoreksi, mungkin bukan hanya untuk tim. Saat Alex mengumumkan perkembangan dan evaluasi sore itu, ia merangkul taiga dan mengacak rambutnya. “Taigaku akhirnya sudah dewasaa...!”

“A-Alex!! Berhenti menciumiku di tempat umum!!”

 

* * *

 

Kagami merasa damai, walau kecemasan yang datang setiap turnamen pertama ingin mengganggunya. Tetapi ia melihat Aomine, melenggak disirami cahaya _artificial_ gymnasium yang membutakan, diikuti sorakan—karena Hyuuga benar, yang penonton nantikan adalah lawan mereka—dengan _jersey_ hitam mereka dan ekspresi impasif yang mempredominasi hampir setiap mata. Kagami bangkit saat kedua tim terpanggil, menutup mata dan membukanya perlahan saat ia menghadap pada Aomine.

Aomine membelalak untuk sedetik, merekahkan senyuman khasnya dan Kagami bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir dan merekah dengan semangat. Ia “Hmm… sepertinya kau sedikit berkembang.”

Kagami menghumornya, “lumayan.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, semuanya! Apa kabarnya? Akhirnya rumahku memasang wifi yang sampai kamarku dan mungkin aku bisa lebih aktif dan sebenarnya semester belum mulai sampai pertengahan Agustus. 
> 
> Prompt-prompt untuk seri ini rata-rata dari akun Aokagamonth di Tumblr tapi banyak yang diubah juga. Akan lebih pendek dari one-shot biasa karena aku pikir aku bisanya nulis yang ringan saja (apa lagi) untuk bulan ini.
> 
> Jika kalian suka, silahkan jatuhkan komen atau kudos atau krisan! Terima kasih dan have a nice day!


End file.
